Forever is Forever
by DismayedSoul
Summary: As the search for the jewel shards continues a girl appears from the well with out any memories. Is she Kagome's reincarnation or something more? IK, MS, KN
1. A Red, Red Rose

L

Disclaimer: *Tears up* Alright, I don't own Inuyasha! *sob*

****

Forever is Forever

__

Prologue:

A Red, Red Rose 

@

l~ 

O, my luve is like a red, red rose,

That's newly sprung in June.

O, my luve is like the melodie,

That's sweetly played in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonie lass, 

So deep in hive am I, 

And I will luve thee still, my dear,

Till a' the seas gang dry.

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,

And the rocks melt with the sun!

and I will luve thee still, my dear,

While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee weel, my only luve,

And fare thee weel a while!

And I will come again, my luve, 

Tho' it were ten thousand mile!

~Robert Burns (1759-1796)

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

Tears streamed down my checks, and I turned around. "Go away! Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him refusing to look up into his face. I wouldn't let him see the pain he caused me. He grabbed my arm and jerked me around. "I can't!" he said. Then he reached out and pulled my chin up with a single clawed finger until I was starring into his golden yellow eyes. "Why not?" I barely whispered, as my heart nearly beat right out of my chest while he held me so close. There was still hope, locked up deep inside myself like a treasure I didn't want to share. The only thing that was really mine, my HOPE, that some how he cared for me. Just alittle, a small speck a affection from him would send me soaring into an abyss of happiness, that I could secretly gloat in when no one was looking.

"Because I love you!" 

What? What did he just say?

"I've always loved you!" 

__

Can he really mean this. Is this really happening? my entire body went numb and the only focus I had was on his eyes as I listened to his voice.

"That's why I've always been there. I can't leave you. You mean too much to me." 

I could hardly believe it all. All the air was sucked out of my lungs only to catch in my throat as the shock of it all hit me, and I nearly fainted dead away but he held me up with his strong arms. They had always been there to hold and protect me no matter what happened. _This is real. It's really happening! He really does love me!_

Then he turned his head down and away from me. "I understand if you don't feel the same." I heard him barely whispered as he finally let go of my arm. Suddenly, I found I was breathing again, and the tears came flowing down my face so fast that I felt they could never be dry again. The next thing I knew my arms had flung themselves around his body, pulling my face onto his shoulder where I dried my tears on his kimono.

"Oh, How could you be so stupid!" I sobbed into his shoulder, "Don't you know that I love you so much! I have ever since I first saw you. It took me so long to realize that you were the reason that I always came back."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt his arms wrap around my body, and pull me to him as tightly as I was hugging him. 

"We can be together forever! Just you and me!" he said as he pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. Abruptly are lips crashed into each other in a passionate kiss that made my body burn like I was being consumed by a fire and tingle all the way from the ends of my fingers to the tips of my toes. 

"Always and Forever, my Love! Always and Forever!"

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

DSN:Well, there's my prologue. Tell me what you think. Can't wait to hear from you. 

~DS~

P.S.----- DSN = DismayedSoul's Notes

This has been a DS production. All rights reserved.


	2. The mystery girl's story

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. Waaaahhhhhhh! *runs off crying*

****

Forever Is Forever

Chapter One - The End of My Beginning

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

"Time for bed." My mother called out from my bedroom door. 

I dropped the dolls I had been playing with, and ran to my bed. I grab a book that had been lying on the table in my room, and jumped up onto my bed.

"Read me a story mommy. Peas?" I asked as I wiggled my way under the covers.

"Alright, which one?"

"This one!"

"We read that one every night. Don't you want a new one?"

"NO! This one's the best! I only want this one. I love it the most. It's my favorite!" 

"Ok, ok, don't get so upset. I'll read it again."

"Good,..I mean...Thank You!"

Then she began to tell the story...

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

My life began like a dream. A dream of another place, another time, another life. Through my dreams, I was another person. It was like I lived one life during the day and another at night. However, as I got older my dreams became more and more real. 

So real, that I couldn't really tell that I'd ever woken up. The more I thought about the dreams, the more I wondered why it was always the same place I went every night. Why it always seemed as if I was fighting something very bad and very powerful. But that no matter what kind of mortal danger I was in, my worst fear was that I would lose a love once lost to me and yet still not quite found. 

Little did I know then that within my dreams held the key to unlocking a secret almost as old as time. A secret that would lead me down the road of fate on a journey that would forever change my life and the lives of all that came to know me.

This is the story of my life, and the one secret hidden until the very end, that allowed me to fulfill my destiny and change the entire world, FOREVER! 

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

__

What? Where am I? I thought as I sat up. It was a dark and cold place. _Well, at least the dirt is dry Dirt? Wait a minute what is this place? Why is there dirt here? Where is here? Why am I here? Who am I? _I thought as the surge of questions raced through my mind. _I've got to get out of here! I've got to finish the mission that I came here to complete. But what was it I'm suppose to do. _

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

I can't remember anything! "Oooowww!!!" I screamed as I tried to stand up, a sharp pain shot from my foot and ran up my leg. I fell backwards and caught my fall on some kind of net covered wall.

__

What is this stuff? Rope? Why would there be rope? Well, then again why not? It must go somewhere. Wait, there's something on it. What are these? Leaves! Leaves? It's a vine! A vine? What's a vine doing here? Where's it lead to? I asked my self as I looked up. There, up above me, I saw a pale but steadily gleaming light. 

__

Light! That must be the way out of here! I slowly made my way up the vine, tough my leg ached in pain. I knew I had to get out of there, no matter what. I knew I had a job to do. A purpose! My reason for living was here. 

__

Yes, I made it out! I thought as I climbed out and over the edge of the strange hole I had been trapped in. I tried to walk, but the pain in my ankle was too great now, and my arms had already begun to also ache from carrying me out of the hole. So, I fell helplessly to the ground, but I it was covered with soft grass.

__

It's grass! Real GRASS! It's so soft, and healthy! I thought as I neared unconsciousness. But suddenly I saw a figure come running out of the forest to me.

__

A forest? Trees, plants, grass, dirt? What is that thing, anyway?

As the thing came closer, I could make it out as a girl. Not just some ordinary girl, but one whom looked just like my mirror reflection, except she wore very old looking clothes. 

__

She's here!

She seemed so familiar, but I couldn't recall having ever seen her like this. Somehow I felt like I had known her for a long time, as if I knew every little secret hidden inside her heart.

Then another figure appeared right beside me. I turned my head to see what it was, and there he stood donned with his red kimono, dog like ears, and smooth silvery white hair. 

"Are you alright?" the girl asked. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. We'll take you to Kaede, and get you cleaned up and healed in no time!" she said with a concerned yet falsely cheerful voice, as she obviously tried to keep me calm. She glanced up at him and immediately he picked me up with both arms. 

They began to walk toward a very small city. I looked up at him one more time and I found his golden-yellow eyes starring down at me. I leaned my head into his shoulder without looking away.

"Thank You,..............Inuyasha-kun." I whispered into his ear, and finally closed my eyes to let the blissful sleep slip in and take me away for awhile.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

This is where I like to think that fate and destiny took complete control over my life, and lead me on my incredible journey through a strange time. A journey that taught me who I really am, and the true ability of the power within my soul. The power to unlocking time's little secret, that had been lost thousands of years ago.

~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~

A/N: So.... Tell me what you think. All responses are welcome (yes that includes flames, just if you flame please let me know why). This is my second fanfic, so don't be too harsh. It may seem kinda confusing at first but I'll clear everything up soon enough, and some of you should see some of the truth through my little clues. I plan on making this a really long fanfic in the since that I don't want to leave anything or anyone out of the details. I already know the end, it's just a matter of getting there.

Ok, here's the best news. Are you ready? Wait for it....

I'm going to post a new chapter every 7th to 14th day. No matter WHAT! I refuse to keep you in anticipation longer than two weeks, 'cause I know that drives me crazy!!! ^_^ (Though it could be sooner. If I find the time!)

If you have any questions that you need answered about the fic my email is DismayedSoul@hotmail.com so gimme a holla'! Lov' ya guys!

~*~DismayedSoul~*~


End file.
